


Completely Incomplete

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Poly, Suicide Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when Kurt urges Blaine to talk to Dave Karofsky about his own past suicide attempts. It ends when all three boys find themselves in an unexpected place with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, I think you should talk to David…" 

Kurt's words played on repeat in Blaine's head. He had honestly expected them to come, but that didn't make them hurt any less. He understood Kurt's rationale and why Kurt thought his talking to Dave would be a good idea, but at the same time he wasn't sure that he could be any help to anyone. Kurt believed that Dave needed someone who had been there. He believed that Dave needed someone who had tried and failed to take his own life. It made a lot of sense from the outside.

One of the other things that Kurt had said was also playing over and over again. It was something else that was completely unrelated to David, but more focused on Blaine. He said, "I think it would help you heal too…" That had thrown Blaine completely for a loop. That was ridiculous, right? He had healed. He had tried to kill himself just about two years earlier and he hadn't felt suicidal in a very long time. He had become as healed as a person could be healed, especially when they'd reached that point. 

He didn't need healing. 

Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew that he was lying to himself. If he was completely okay then why wouldn't he talk to David? He knew better than anyone else that having someone to talk to, someone who had felt that low could be very beneficial for David. Why was he so afraid if he had nothing to hide? The fact of the matter was that Blaine had never dealt with his own suicidal thoughts. He had never dealt with that hopeless feeling. 

He had been in agony after the dance. He'd been beaten up for his sexuality and his date could barely look at him. Matt had regressed into himself, started trying to act "less gay" and defend himself in a way that Blaine couldn't. It wasn't like Blaine was getting support from his family either. Cooper was off doing his own thing and like everything else that had to deal with Blaine's sexuality, his mother and father ignored it. He had been so miserable and he hated the world for making him the way that he was. 

He would never forget the way it felt to sit in his room and stare at the bottle of pills he'd swiped from the bathroom. He remembered sitting there for hours, just wondering if he had the strength to swallow them all down, just end it. He remembered sitting and thinking and wondering for the longest time until he'd finally snapped and took the whole thing. After awhile, he'd just stopped existing. He'd slipped underneath the cool, calm waters of his mind and had vanished into thin air. He had thought that he'd finally found peace in a dark place inside of himself.

He'd woken up in a hospital. His parents were hysterical and his older brother was even there, looking at him with a terrified expression on his face. They all insisted up and down that they'd never wanted him to die, never thought he'd get to that place. Blaine hadn't been sure for a long time if he believed them. He had been certain for the longest time that his suicidal thoughts made him defective.

He snapped out of his memories and knew that yes, he needed to visit Dave Karofsky. 

Actually seeing Dave was strange and informal. Dave had, with Kurt's quiet persuasion, decided to transfer to McKinley after recovering from his suicide attempt. Given McKinley's past, it was probably a very scary transfer, but Blaine reasoned in the end that it was a wise choice. His suicide had opened up the eyes of the McKinley administration and although regular old bullying still ran rampant, there were certain safeguards that were put into place because of what happened. Blaine knew that, at the very least, Dave had the protection of two very intimidating women in Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester. That had to mean something. 

Dave stood by his locker on his first day back, looking surprisingly vulnerable for such a formidable looking boy. Blaine couldn't help notice the way that he cowered, looked around and tried to avert the looks of sympathy that Blaine knew he felt were coming from all sides. He approached the boy impulsively, trying not to let his fear take over. "Hi," he told Dave, coming up beside him.

Dave looked a little threatened by his presence even. He backed away slightly and frowned. "Um, hi," he said, looking around as if he thought Blaine was talking to someone else. 

"Welcome back to McKinley," Blaine said softly, not really sure what else to say. Their talking was weird. Their previous interactions had been nothing if not violent and Blaine knew for a fact that Dave was in love with his boyfriend. It was just a weird situation for them to be in and he couldn't imagine how Dave felt. "How are you doing?" He tried his best to get the sympathetic look off of his face, remembering how much that had pissed him off in the past. 

"I never knew that I'd end up back in the place I called hell," Dave said with a slight shrug and a smile that was self-depreciating, gentle and cute. "It's going well though. I don't know how many more sad stares I can take, but at least it's safe, you know?" 

"I understand, completely," Blaine said, trying his best to put a meaningful emphasis on the word completely. He didn't know how to talk to Dave about this, but he figured that the best way to do it was just dive into it, let Dave know someone was there and let him do the talking. It was about Dave and Dave's recovery and not about Blaine and at least he was offering someone who had been there, right? He bit his lip and leaned a little bit closer to Dave. "Can you and I talk later?" he asked. "I just wanna talk to you in private for a bit." 

Dave looked absolutely confused but gave Blaine a small shrug. "Um, sure I guess," he said with that gesture. 

They decided to meet up at the Lima Bean after school. It was a quiet place where they could just talk and Blaine was always calmer with his coffee (which he knew made no sense, but was true.) He was so worried about the meeting that he had a hard time focusing for the rest of the day. His fifth period Algebra teacher, who adored him because he actually paid attention, even ended up asking him if he as okay. 

He met Dave at the Lima Bean that afternoon. Dave had arrived first and was sitting at a table alone. Blaine ordered his usual and then joined Dave at the table. Dave seemed nervous, jumpy. Blaine really couldn't blame him, considering all that he was going through trying to readjust to a normal life. "Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" Dave asked the second that Blaine sat down, his tone accusatory. 

Blaine swallowed as he tried his best to explain. "I just wanted you to know that you're not alone David and that you have a friend in a place that might be unexpected, but nevertheless I'm here for you." He winced at his own rambling. It was ridiculous and he just needed to get the point across. 

"David, I tried too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave paused for a moment, staring at Blaine like he didn't quite understand what he was saying. Blaine waited, watching as the realization dawned on Dave's face. "You…" he mumbled, looking down and then around uncomfortably. Blaine remembered the feeling. A suicide attempt was still considered something shameful, something embarrassing. He was still embarrassed to talk about his own attempt, even though he knew there was no shame in it. "Why?" Dave asked and then Blaine was faced with a very uncomfortable explanation.

"There were many reasons," Blaine said, because no one reason could explain why he'd attempted to kill himself. "I had been beaten up a month or so earlier, for being gay. I was desperate for attention, for someone to help me, but nobody would listen to me. Life was getting harder and harder and the people who were supposed to be there – my parents, my brother – they just weren't." He took a deep breath because no matter how much he tried to explain his suicide attempt, it would never make sense the way it did in his head the night he took those pills. "I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up…" He looked at Dave and could see that while others might not have understood the feeling that he was going through, Dave did. "I was done."

Dave nodded slowly, like he understood exactly what Blaine was talking about, at least the part about being done. Blaine knew that every case was different, but knowing what he knew about Dave Karofsky and the situation surrounding his suicide attempt, he imagined the being done was a big part of it. "Why'd you tell me this?" Dave asked, taking a drink of his coffee. Blaine felt for the boy. It was obvious that this was something Dave tried very hard to forget, but at the same time was a big part of what made up who he was. 

"I could have used someone in my life who had actually been there," Blaine said with a faint shrug, deciding not to tell Dave about Kurt's encouragement just yet. "I figured that maybe, if you'd like me to, I could be that person in your life." 

Dave looked at him for a long moment, like he wasn't quite sure what Blaine was all about and then he nodded. "Thank you," he said faintly. "I never, ever want to feel like I did that night again. It was the scariest stuff ever." 

"I…I can't promise you won’t," Blaine mumbled, having revisited his suicidal thoughts once or twice since the night when he actually tried. "If you ever do go back into that mindset though, you now know to go to someone, right? Your dad, Kurt, me…anyone you can talk to basically. There are a ton of answers and options and you can find one of them." 

"I have dad now," Dave said softly and Blaine could see the smile on his face. "I never imagined that he'd be supportive of me, of being…gay, of any of it, but he's been nothing but great to me. Which…well, which makes up for my mom's complete lack of any type of support." 

Blaine winced at Dave's words about his mother. Kurt had told him about Dave's mother and that the woman had basically called her son's sexuality a disease. "Kurt told me about your mother," he admitted softly, hoping Dave wasn't angry with Kurt about it. "I couldn't believe it. Have things gotten any better in the last couple of weeks?" He knew that they probably hadn't, given Dave's fallen expression but he had to have hope and be optimistic. 

"It really hasn't," Dave mumbled dejectedly. "She's sullen and quiet and doesn't talk. I hear her talking to dad though and she's in the mindset that a pray-away-the-gay camp can actually cure someone of being gay. It's gonna be the end of their marriage if she keeps it up and even though it's not my fault, I'm still going to feel responsible." 

Blaine understood what Dave meant. Neither of his parents was homophobic anymore, but they still didn't like the idea of him being gay. "I've been going through a phase since I was twelve," Blaine said, trying to comfort Dave as best as he could. "Whatever marriage struggles your mother's homophobia causes are definitely not your fault, also. Your dad probably deserves better." 

"I just want it to be alright…"

Blaine nodded slowly, understanding the words. "It will be," he said. "It also really doesn't matter what anyone says about you or your life, because you're the only person who has to live it. That's why homophobic behaviors don't make sense to me. People don't seem to understand the fact that my life has no reflection on theirs. It's tough, but it is okay." 

"It just sucks to feel like, one hundred percent alone," he said. "My dad is supportive, but he doesn't get what it feels like. Most of the people who are being supportive of me are just doing so because nobody wants a dead guy on their hands. I feel just…one hundred percent alone…"

"Even though you're not," Blaine said, completely understanding. "God, David, I completely understand that feeling. I found out eventually though that I wasn't alone because I had people rallying around me who really cared. Despite what I thought, they weren't just trying to keep blood off of their hands. Look at us, we're friends now, right?"

Dave looked at him and smiled, but it faded quickly. "You have no reason to like me Blaine. I treated you like dirt and then I-" 

Blaine cut Dave off before he could say anymore. "You have no reason to like me either," he said. "I never handled our interactions well either. I think we could both use a friend who understands what it's like to hit a low, but also understands what it's like to recover and be a good person. Plus, I hear that you may need a new friend or two now that you're back at McKinley." 

"I hear the same," Dave said, a little brighter. 

"I remember that after I did it, all I wanted was some normalcy in my life," Blaine said, hoping that Dave's experience was similar. "If you want we can catch a movie sometime, or maybe go running or to a football game or something. You said something once about being in the gym, right?" 

"You don't have to cater to the stuff I like to do, dude," Dave promised. 

"I spend a lot of time at the McKinley gym actually," Blaine said. "I like to box when I'm frustrated. It's how I get out my aggression or whatever." He gave Dave a playful grin. "Don't stereotype, David. You're living proof that there's all types of gay guy. We can like sports and stuff too." 

"I know that," Dave countered, blushing. "You can teach me how to box and I'll take you down, hobbit." 

"What?" Blaine asked with a bright smile.

"I heard Santana call you that once," he said. "It stuck in the back of my mind. Anyway, I really gotta check in. My dad kinda freaks if I don't keep up with him. I'll see you tomorrow at school Blaine. Thank you…for all the help." 

Blaine nodded, watching Dave get up with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Blaine and Kurt were hanging out at his house. They found themselves being super cuddly, which Blaine loved. Pressed up to Kurt's side, he remembered that he'd been meaning to tell Kurt about his talk with Dave. "I talked to Dave," he said brightly, hoping that Kurt was proud of him. It was a big step and the fact that he'd actually done it meant the world to him. Kurt turned around a little so that he could look at Blaine.

"Oh really?" he asked, his voice indicating just how pleasantly surprised he was. He sat up so that he could really look Blaine in the eye. "How did that go?" 

"It went really well," Blaine said honestly. "It was really nice to give him someone who had been there and understood what he was going through." He hoped that Kurt understood how thankful he was for the tiny little push he was given. 

"I am so proud of you," Kurt said. Those words made Blaine's heart swell. He knew that he was kind of pathetic, always looking for approval, but when Kurt told him how proud he was, he just felt like the greatest person alive. Kurt made him feel so good about himself. The talk with Dave had really taken a lot out of him, but it was well worth it. "I knew that it would be good for you and I hoped it'd be good for Dave too. He needs to understand that he's not alone and what he did is no reason to be ashamed." 

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I offered to hang out with him some time," he said. "We've actually been talking about this weekend. That's okay with you, right?" It wasn't that Kurt controlled what Blaine did and did not do, Blaine just wanted to make sure that Kurt was okay with the steps he was taking.

"What are you guys gonna do?" 

Blaine shrugged a little bit. "I was thinking we could just hit up the gym or something, or maybe catch a local game of some kind." 

Kurt chuckled a little at that. "Well, better you than me," he said honestly. "I've been trying to think of something that I can do with Dave to get him out, but…I think that you two probably have a few more things in common than he and I do." 

"Dave really deserves to have a nice, relaxing time with no pressure and nobody bringing up what he did," Blaine said, kind of rambling a little bit. Sometimes he got a little disjointed sounding when his thoughts were…well, disjointed. Luckily, Kurt was a great boyfriend who loved him enough to put up with his little bouts of weirdness. He let his mind drift for a little and leaned over, kissing Kurt's neck. "Baby, were you ever…did you ever receive death threats like Dave did?" 

Kurt winced a little bit and pulled away from Blaine's amorous attempts. "Yes," he said softly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's really nothing to worry about, but yeah, it happened." 

That broke Blaine's heart. He realized, while looking into Kurt's deep, expressive eyes, that until Sadie's, his bullying really wasn't half as bad as what Kurt and Dave had gone through. It wasn't fair that they lived in a world where being gay meant that treating you like you deserved to die was deemed okay. He must have been staring at Kurt for a long time, because Kurt put a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. "Blaine Anderson," he said softly. "You, to me, are living proof that it does indeed get better. I'm so proud of you for talking to Dave. I think you guys are ready to start a beautiful friendship." 

Blaine decided a few days later that it would be nice if he actually did something for Dave. He was pretty sure Dave needed a bit of an escape, so Blaine got them tickets to a college hockey game. It wasn't in Lima, but was close enough for them to be able to just spend the afternoon there. Blaine wished he could get Dave tickets to a pro game, but it just wasn't going to work with his budget and the timing. Dave still thought it was the coolest thing ever and thanked Blaine profusely. 

On the day of the game, Blaine picked Dave up. The moment he got into the car, Dave sighed happily. "You have no idea what a relief it is to get away from home," he said softly, shaking his head. "I love my dad, but being hovered all the time, it's getting to be too much…"

Blaine nodded, giving Dave a knowing smile. He remembered the hovering that followed his own suicide attempt. It didn't last long, but it was still absolutely overwhelming. Sometimes he just wanted to return to normal life. 

The game itself was a lot of fun. Dave was really into it and he and Blaine talked a lot when they weren't yelling and shouting and just really getting into it. Blaine occasionally cast a glance to the side at Dave and saw how happy and enthusiastic it was. It meant a lot to Blaine to see him that way. He smiled very gently. He was just a good guy. 

On the way home, Dave had something very interesting to say. "I'm sorry, dude," he said, looking to Blaine and then looking back down at the floor of the car. "I'm sorry for what I did to Kurt, I'm sorry for being aggressive against you and I'm sorry for trying to steal your boyfriend away. I wasn't even sure that you guys were still together and I just…I still do love him, but I respect your relationship so much. You know that right?"

Blaine had been so caught off guard. He gaped uselessly. "Dave it's…it's fine…" he assured the other boy. "We're friends now. The past is the past."


	4. Chapter 4

It was silly, but Blaine couldn't get Dave off of his mind. He was such a nice guy and just a genuinely fascinating person. He and Dave seemed to have forgiven each other for past slights and they were really developing a friendship. He thought about Dave so much that he decided he hat to text him. He eventually ended up asking him via their text conversation if Dave wanted to hang out with he and Kurt the next day. The return text, however, made his heart hurt in the weirdest way. 

From: Dave  
I think I'd be a huge third wheel…

He shook his head and sent back a text that said Dave would in no way be a third wheel because they were both his friends and they both liked him a lot. Finally, he got the response he wanted from the other teenager.

From: Dave  
Okay, okay! :)

Later that day, Blaine went to meet Kurt for coffee and to try and figure out what the hell the three of them could do together. Kurt greeted him enthusiastically, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with public displays of affection but now Blaine felt prepared and comfortable doing so. Kurt's smile when they kissed was worth the initial hesitance. 

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said. "I was going to order for you if you didn't come soon." 

"Sorry," he said, blushing.

They ordered their usual and headed over to their usual table. That was when Blaine decided to bring the subject of Dave up. "Oh Kurt," he said, feeling somewhat nervous although he had no reason to feel that way. "I asked Dave if he wanted to hang out with us some time." 

Kurt nodded seriously, taking a sip of his coffee. "That sounds fun," he said, settling down and hoisting his bag up onto the table. "Where would we go though?" 

Blaine smiled at that. "That, Kurt, is the rough part, but I'm sure there's something we could do, right?" He was really, really eager to figure out what they could do though. It seemed imperative to him that they get Dave to do something fun. Blaine knew that the guy needed a break and he and his boyfriend were in a position of power there. 

He and Kurt plotted for awhile, trying to come up with something good that catered to an interest of all three boys. It wasn't that easy, unfortunately. They mostly ended up talking about Dave, when they finally decided on something generic to do. 

"He's a really good guy," Blaine said. "He's an awesome guy, but he's hesitant to get too close to me. I mean, I can understand why he's vulnerable, given the fact that he's never really had anyone to be close to, but still, I can't help want to break through him."   
"He's probably also a little hesitant to get close to you because of his past with me," Kurt said honestly. "It was awkward to say the least."

"That's true," Blaine said. That was when a question popped up that he couldn't shove back down, even though his limited brain-to-mouth filter said that asking it was probably a bad idea. He gave in at last though and asked. "What did you think about what Dave did for you on Valentines' Day anyway?" Kurt had played it off, but Blaine knew for a fact that he had done so mostly for the sake of his boyfriend, who felt guilty over his inability to do something so romantic. .

Kurt gave him a defensive glare that was so Kurt that it made Blaine smile. "Blaine Anderson, there is no appropriate way for me to answer that," he said, crossing his arms and giving Blaine a glare that he'd learned to recognize. 

"I'm not asking to cause trouble," Blaine said. "I'm just curious…" 

"I- uh-I would have found it super romantic if you and I weren't together."

Blaine wasn't at all mad at his boyfriend's words. It didn't upset him; however, it did confuse him."He's a sweet, romantic soul," Blaine said, having realized this about Dave the day before. He had seen the deeper side of the former bully. Dave had a good heart and a really, really attractive personality.

They looked at each other for a long moment. It was a very gentle exploration of each other. Blaine was pretty sure that he and Kurt were both trying to figure each other (and themselves) out. That had been a weird conversation topic. It was one that it was hard to steer away from and one that also created a lot of awkwardness. Kurt did manage to steer the conversation in a different direction, awkwardly, but at least he did it. "So, maybe we can go to that Lima Carnival next week?" he said. "Always a fun thing to do." 

"Indeed," Blaine mumbled. "Let's do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt, Blaine and Dave did end up going to the Lima Carnival that weekend. Blaine found himself playing a basketball game with Dave while Kurt watched them in amusement. They were such boys and they were absolutely cute while in the process of being boys. "You're cheating," Blaine said, as Dave won yet again and he could do no such thing. Dave shrugged as the game attendant handed him a stuffed elephant. He tilted his head casually and smiled a smile that melted Blaine's heart. 

"Not my fault that you're microscopic, Blaine," Dave teased him lightly. 

Kurt smiled, amused. "Hey, David, only I can make fun of his miniature size," he said. 

Blaine mumbled "not what you said last night," under his breath, before it hit him that a sexual joke with his boyfriend and another guy right next to him was probably a bad idea. He blushed and they left the game behind, Dave thrusting the stuffed toy into Kurt's hands. Kurt smiled at the toy, his face turning a bright shade of red that should have made Blaine a little bit jealous, but didn’t. 

The next step in their carnival journey was a log flume type ride. Kurt looked up at it with a slightly hesitant expression. "I do not trust carnival rides," he declared, looking at Dave and Blaine with a suspicious glare. 

Both of them chuckled as they got into the line. Dave prodded Kurt's shoulder lightly. "Live a little," he said with a slight smirk. He leaned close as the queue was very small and constrained by metal barriers. All three boys were pushed pretty close to one another. They made their way through the lines of children, families and teenagers. It was a really relaxed experience for all three boys. 

When they reached the front of the line, the man operating the ride ushered them on. "Biggest to smallest," he said. That led them to a very awkward situation. Dave was sitting in the back with Kurt wedged right up against him. Kurt's face was bright red and if the way Blaine was giggling under his breath was any indication, Blaine noticed exactly what was going on. It was the strangest thing. 

He was not all that jealous of Dave's connection to Kurt either. Perhaps that was because he was dealing with his own feelings for Dave, something that was very annoying. They were quite in the way when he considered the fact that he had a boyfriend and needed to stop it. He went through the rest of the ride thankful that he was leaning back against his own boyfriend and could sit in between his legs without guilt. Kurt was not so lucky.

When they got out, Dave bought them cotton candy and took Blaine aside when Kurt grabbed his, complaining about the cotton candy that was now sticking to his hair since Blaine shoved it in his face. 

"Hey, thank you," he said softly, looking into Blaine's eyes and smiling. "For everything. You've really put my life back on track." 

Blaine smiled back at Dave's sweet words, but shook his head. "It was you who put your own life back on track," he assured, leaning close so that Dave could hear him. In that moment, he had the strongest urge to press his lips to Dave's and kiss him. He knew that it was silly and so wrong, but just being there, it felt like they could have one of those romance movie kisses. He could tell that Dave sensed it too, because the bigger boy leaned close to him, lingering just inches away from his lips. 

They almost kissed, but pulled away. Thankfully. Blaine ducked his head and then looked over to where Kurt was eating his cotton candy with a wistful smile. "We shouldn't leave Kurt sitting there all by himself," he said, trying to remind himself over and over again that he had a boyfriend. Feelings for Dave were simply unacceptable because he had a boyfriend and he would never, ever be a cheater. 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, thankfully. They went on a couple more rides and walked around the grounds, looking at all of the interesting people that lived in Lima. They ran into a couple of familiar faces, of course, and spent some time with their larger group of friends. Overall, it was a very spectacular day that culminated with a fireworks show. During the fireworks show, Blaine couldn't help notice the way that Kurt was curled into Dave's shoulder in that affectionate way that he always got when he was tired.

"Sorry," Dave mouthed to Blaine over Kurt's head as the sky lit up with fire and Kurt all but cuddled into his side. It was hilarious to Blaine, how someone like Kurt, who was not usually open to physical affection, melted into a kitten the moment that he started to become a little bit groggy. He shook his head at Dave's apologizes and watched as the sky lit up again and again with explosive color. 

Even in the dark, Blaine could tell that Kurt was turning bright red. He was as drawn to Dave as Blaine was, wasn't he? That should have made Blaine feel a little better about the weird thoughts in his mind but they really didn't help. 

When they drove home and dropped Dave off, he once again thanked them for giving him a wonderful evening. Kurt's exhaustion had lessened slightly and he turned to Blaine and smiled awkwardly. "Come over?" he asked. "Please. I want to talk, but first I want to cuddle with you and go to sleep. Dad and Carole are in DC and Finn is probably going to sneak over to Rachel's house. I just…need." 

Blaine understood exactly what his boyfriend was saying because he just needed the same thing, so much. He had the exact same needs as Kurt did. He needed to sort out his brain and the weird friendship that had developed.


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally got to Kurt's house, Blaine couldn't help ask his boyfriend if he was okay. Kurt shook his head as he walked inside. "Blaine, I am super exhausted and would rather sleep before we talk about it, if that's okay with you," he said. He put his things on the table in the kitchen and Blaine followed suit. They quickly headed up to Kurt's bedroom. Finn was out, as they'd predicted.

They changed their clothes, Kurt giving Blaine a shirt and shorts to sleep in, and got into Kurt's bed. "I feel like I'm doing something evil and forbidden," Kurt said with a playful smile as he snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped both arms around Kurt, sighing at how good it felt to hold Kurt in his arms. This was why he could never be a cheater. He loved Kurt Hummel more than anything in the world. 

"We're not doing anything wrong," Blaine pointed out, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend. Burt Hummel was very much aware that his son was in a sexually active relationship, but at the same time, Blaine would die if the man ever caught them doing anything wrong. It would be mortifying and he would jump off a cliff, seriously. He just could not fathom how terrible he would feel about that. 

"Still feels wrong having a boy in my bed." 

"Go to sleep silly," Blaine said. Kurt was obviously exhausted. Blaine watched as his boyfriend slept with an amused smile on his face. Kurt would never believe him, but he most definitely snored, a soft, cute sound. As he watched Kurt sleep, Blaine wondered what he was feeling about Dave. He was most definitely feeling something, if the faint blush on his cheeks as the fireworks filled the night sky was any indication.

Could you be in love with someone and yet be drawn to someone else at the same time? Blaine was pretty sure that he'd read something about being with more than one person online before, but he wasn't sure if it made sense to him. He'd always believed in the one true love thing. He was also more than sure that Kurt felt the same. He wasn't sure what he was feeling for Dave but an amazing door had been opened when he shared his past suicide attempts with the teen. It was a vulnerable part of him he never opened to anyone.

Maybe that was it? Maybe he was so drawn to Dave because he'd opened up to him with something that he had trouble even admitting to his own boyfriend? Dave had shared something deep with Blaine and Blaine had done the same. That was a connection that was pretty instant and powerful, but it didn't have to mean he was in love with the guy or anything like that. That actually made a lot of sense to Blaine. Still, he couldn't help feel that the bond he and Kurt were both sharing with Dave was something important, something that couldn't be shoved aside. 

Blaine couldn't remember falling asleep, but he evidently did, because the next thing he knew and it was about nine in the morning the next day. He glanced around Kurt's room for a clock and found his prediction to be pretty accurate. 8:51. He stretched to see that Kurt had already gotten up. That didn't surprise him; his boyfriend was a pretty incredible early riser. Blaine stretched out his back and then headed downstairs. The smell of coffee was pretty heavy in the air and the scene of Kurt sitting at the table drinking it was so adorably domestic.   
"Well isn't that adorable?" Blaine asked with a slight smirk. 

Kurt looked up at him and broke into a smile. "Yes, I have been known to be rather adorable," he said with a slight smirk. It was incredibly sexy. Blaine sauntered across the rooms and kissed Kurt on the lips, imagining what it would be like to have their own home, their own life. Of course, that didn't exactly coincide with what he was pretty sure they both were thinking. Blaine took the cup that Kurt offered him and then sat down at the table. 

"Can we talk?" he asked, feeling like he had to get it over with before it completely and utterly killed him.

Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry Blaine," he said. "I know that yesterday at the carnival I was flirting with Dave an awful lot. It wasn't okay, but it was weird…it was like I just couldn't resist him. I also noticed…"

"I did it too," Blaine said honestly. "I just feel drawn to him and it makes me act that way. I seriously have no intention of cheating on you."

Kurt laughed a little but it was a nervous laugh. "I was going to say that I completely noticed you doing the same thing," he said honestly. "I was wondering if you were feeling the same way that I did. I have absolutely no intentions of cheating on you either Blaine. I just find myself very confused by the feelings and by the impulse I have to act on them. I don't know what to do right now." 

It was a blunt, straightforward conversation considering the fact that other couples would have broken up based on the subject matter. Kurt and Blaine handled it calmly, evenly and most of all honestly. 

"It's so weird," Blaine said when neither of them seemed okay with talking. "I mean, I knew that Dave and I were going to try and start a friendship, because he knew what it meant to feel that low. I didn't know we'd be in a weird situation." 

"I don't know what the next step is," Kurt said. "If either of us acts on these weird impulses then we're going to scare the guy to death. He's already been through enough this year to have the nearest two gay guys pounce on him like a piece of meat, especially two guys who are already taken – by each other!" 

Blaine had to admit that Kurt was right about that. They were in the strangest situation and he knew what it was like to be traumatized after a suicide attempt. "How would you describe your feelings for him?" he asked. "I mean: are they serious?"

Kurt looked at him with a pronounced hesitance. "I'm not desperately in love with the guy," he muttered. "I just have a crush, or well crush sounds so juvenile; I have an attraction to him."

Blaine nodded, because he related, but at the same time his feelings were a little more intense. He felt that he and Dave had been through the same pain, the same suffering and Blaine just knew Dave well. He wanted to be a part of him too.

"This is complicated," Kurt mumbled. 

It really was. Blaine had always assumed that he and Kurt were it. He assumed they were complete as they were. Maybe, he relented, there was another missing puzzle piece.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, so here's what we're going to do," Kurt said, after the pair had spent hours staring at each other and trying to come up with a solution for their little Dave problem. "We're both really unsure of what we feel for David, right?" 

"Hell yes," Blaine mumbled under his breath. As much as he felt drawn to Dave, he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a misguided attraction. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't so drawn to Dave just because they'd both endured such incredible pain and understood each other's pain. He was sure that Kurt had feelings he needed to iron out as well. 

"Well then," Kurt said with a breathy, nervous tone, "I propose that the two of us both spend some time alone with David. Not romantic time, of course. I figure that we both just spend some time hanging with him. Neither of us makes anything romantic of it or a romantic move. We just figure out what we're feeling and then we can regroup and deal with the feelings themselves. Does that sound like a logical way of handling this?" 

Blaine couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face. Kurt was always so calm and logical and made perfect sense. It was a quality he admired in his boyfriend. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips, a smile on his face. "You're so amazing Kurt," he said honestly. 

"I know," Kurt said cheekily. 

After he and Kurt came to a consensus about what to do with the Dave situation, Blaine called Dave up and made a platonic date with the boy. He felt a little strange about the whole deal. It was a little bit manipulative, because the time spent with Dave had other intentions besides straight friendship, but it would clear up his mind so that he didn't do anything stupid to hurt his friendship with David later .That was very important. 

Anyway, he arranged that he and Dave would go out to dinner. Going out to a restaurant with another guy that he wasn't dating had always been pretty off-limits for Blaine, especially if it was just the two of them, but Dave seemed to accept it for what it is. "Sure," he said. He was still in the phase where just getting out of the oppressive and uncomfortable atmosphere and home was enjoyable. Blaine had Dave pick a restaurant and that was that. 

They had their not-date on a Friday night, which made it even more awkward. Blaine picked Dave up and they drove down to the restaurant. It was very casual, thankfully, which at least slightly watered down the date atmosphere that was making Blaine decidedly uncomfortable. He and Dave were seated at a table near the back of the room and Dave seemed to be all smiles as he started telling Blaine about his college acceptance letters. "I know that it's a little ways away from here, but I can get a good start while I pull my stuff back together," Dave explained about a recent late acceptance from an Ohio university. 

"It also means that you can come back and be around me," Blaine said, unable to stop himself from saying what he was thinking, even if it was selfish. "I like that idea." Blaine was really scared of being alone when Kurt went off to college after the summer was done. It meant a lot to him that at least someone was going to stay close. 

"I like that idea too," Dave responded shyly. "I'm just not ready to move far away yet. It's...too soon." Blaine didn't blame Dave. After all that he had been through, he needed to find some solid footing before he just took off and ran away. 

"The fact that Kurt's going off to New York kills me a little," Blaine mumbled. The reason why he liked Dave so much showed itself when Dave looked at him sympathetically and reached across the table to touch his arm. Their conversation was briefly interrupted by their orders being taken but then it resumed again. "I'll deal, I mean," Blaine added. "I just sometimes wish I hadn't transferred to McKinley."

"You'll still have a lot of good friends at McKinley though," Dave mumbled. "Right?" 

"Yes, I will," he mumbled, "but it's not the same as it was at Dalton." Blaine often regret leaving Dalton behind because of Kurt, even though it had given him some very valuable real world experiences that he would have never had at the other school. "I had my reasons in transferring but it was also kind of stupid."

"It wasn't stupid," Dave said, but Blaine could sense his hesitance with those words. 

"It's okay to be honest," Blaine said. "I had my reasons, like I said, but sometimes I feel like it was a stupid, rash decision." 

"It was a little stupid," Dave relented, his smile absolutely melting Blaine's heart. "It was also really romantic and devoted and so very you. I don't think that you should feel badly about it at all. Maybe you can transfer back to Dalton this year if it's possible..."

"That's me," Blaine said with a slight chuckle, "stupid, but romantic and devoted." Dave laughed too and Blaine couldn't help admit that he thought Dave had the cutest laugh in the whole world. He was absolutely smitten and he wasn't sure that this was the best idea, but he liked Dave. He definitely liked Dave that way. "I'm not sure that transferring back into Dalton is going to be in the cards, but I'll be okay. I've got glee and everything." 

"I'll help you get through it, regardless of what happens, alright?" 

"Alright." He smiled.

The rest of the date was very enjoyable. They talked and ate dinner and by the time Dave walked him to the door of his house, Blaine wanted to lean over and kiss him. The date, however, was a purely platonic experiment so he turned and walked away at its end.


	8. Chapter 8

While Dave and Kurt were on their unofficial date, Blaine drove himself crazy with wonder. He had feelings for two boys, even though such a thing shouldn't be possible. Things like that didn't just happen outside of reality television. Blaine had always been a one-true-love type of guy anyway, so what was wrong with his head? It was, however, quite true. While his feelings for Dave had grown and developed over their mutual backgrounds and chemistry, the feelings that he had for Kurt had not faded in any way, shape or form. 

It was what it was and it didn't make any sense at all. The stress of trying to make it make sense was really getting to Blaine, too. He'd always thought of himself as mentally wrong, deficient somehow because of his suicide attempt and the emotional issues he'd developed and now he was starting to call himself crazy as an insult again. He just could not make the feelings that were so strong within him make sense.

Blaine wasn't sure that a person really could be in love with two people. Was it possible to give the same amount of love and devotion to two boys? He shook his head over his homework because he honestly didn't have the answer. He also wasn't going to finish his history report while Dave and Kurt were out and about.

Blaine was lucky that Kurt was a good, caring boyfriend and immediately came over after his date out with Dave. It was instant, pretty much. Blaine could tell by the way that Kurt looked tired and confused. He didn't open his mouth, just hugged Kurt and let the boy do the talking first.

They let go of the embrace and Kurt instantly confirmed what Blaine had thought. "I went to the park and had a picnic with David," he said sheepishly, as if he were ashamed of his choice of activity. "I'm falling for him Blaine." Kurt's eyes shimmered and he looked like he wanted to cry. Blaine hugged him again to prevent him from doing so.

"Kurt, please don't cry," he said, squeezing his boyfriend tightly in his hug. "I love you so much. You don't have to feel bad about this at all, because like I said after my date with Dave, I felt the exact same way. It's just...so weird and I'm...I'm feeling like we can't, but I do." 

"I do too," Kurt mumbled. "So I guess saying that we can't is kind of a dumb thing to say, because we do." Kurt rolled his eyes at his own words. Blaine knew Kurt and could tell that he was irritated at himself. He squeezed the other boy's shoulder and rubbed it back and forth. They moved over to the bed and settled down. Blaine was thankful that when they were at his house, they usually had relative privacy. "I don't get how we can logically make any of these weird feelings out, but we can't say they don't exist, right?" 

"What do we do then?" Blaine asked very softly. He wasn't sure what the next step was. He knew from experience that Dave was in a fragile state of healing. How on earth could he and Kurt tell him that he inspired crazy polyamorous longings in them? How could they tell any guy, nevertheless one who'd been through so much, all of the strange things that he inspired in them? Frankly, Dave made them both question everything and that wasn't something easily shared. 

"It'd be unfair not to tell him," Kurt admitted, "since I'm pretty sure I was one ounce of restraint from kissing him." 

"Me too." They looked at each other and there was a blush that passed through both boys. Neither of them understood their feelings at all.

Blaine still felt super insecure about the things they were thinking about doing. Over the next couple of days, which turned into the next couple of weeks, he and Kurt hesitated to do anything about the whole ordeal. They were such cowards that it ended up being Dave who eventually approached them about their behaviors. They were standing outside of McKinley on a Wednesday afternoon when Dave approached them. 

"Hey…" he mumbled, a slight insecurity to his voice. "I wanted to ask you guys a question…" 

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking up at Dave with a slight smile. 

"What's wrong with the two of you?" he asked. "You've both been acting so weird around me lately and I don't understand. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" 

Blaine's heart broke a little at the way that Dave instantly jumped to blaming himself. He shook his head from side to side. "No, no Dave you haven't done anything wrong," he said, feeling immediately guilty for putting Dave in such a weird position with his behavior. It was stupid and not okay at all.

"Then what is it?" Dave asked and he was so genuine that Blaine felt his heart break. He looked to Kurt and could see his boyfriend was breaking in a very similar way.

Blaine nodded to Kurt and then they took him aside. They walked to the side of the school building. Dave kept staring at them like he didn't understand what was wrong with the pair of them. "I don't really know how to say this," Blaine mumbled, deciding to talk slowly because Kurt wasn't going to open his mouth for this one. "Both of us have found ourselves...well, attracted to you, David, and we're trying to deal with that."

"Stop messing around," Dave said, immediately darkening. His face changed and he backed off, going to the defensive like he usually did when he was threatened. "I'm serious. Neither of you guys are the type to be random jerks, right? So don't mess with me. I don't like it." It was so sad to Blaine the way that Dave just closed himself up when he was threatened and now he was doing it because of them. 

Blaine was about to say something when Kurt put himself between Dave and Blaine. He touched Dave on the shoulder and then rested both of his hands on Dave's broad shoulders. "We weren't intending to hurt you with this information," Kurt said softly, "Blaine and I both would never, ever want to hurt you." 

"I'm not sure what you want me to do with this brand new information Kurt," Dave said snippily. "I feel like I'm going slightly insane, no offense." 

"Us too," Blaine assured him. He looked at where Kurt was trying to hold Dave still and took a deep breath. "It's just that with you two around me I feel more complete than ever." 

"I agree," Kurt mumbled. 

"So do I," Dave said in a near whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

The awkward silence that fell between the three boys was painful, almost to the point of being unbearable. They stared at each other, all three just willing someone to open up their mouths and talk. They had basically just admitted to a three way attraction between them but nobody knew how to deal with it. "Oh screw it," Blaine whispered after at least five minutes of that. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dave's lips. "I wanted to do that when we went out," he admitted as he pulled back from the slight, chaste kiss. 

He pulled out of it and both he and Dave looked at Kurt. None of the feared jealousy was in Kurt's eyes. "I'm as confused as you guys are," he said, holding up his hands to say that he wasn't jealous at all. He leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Dave's lips as well. "I, however, felt the exact same way after David and I went out." 

At that moment, Dave sat down on the bed, looking at both boys with a slight smile, but it was a frustrated one. He looked up at them from where he sat. "I don't really understand what's going on," he said. "I also don't know how to deal with this. This is beyond unnatural…but at the same time it feels completely right." 

"This is true…" Blaine said, joining Dave by sitting on one side. Kurt did the same, sitting down on Dave's other and leaning slightly inward. To Blaine it felt like they were a unit. He felt as though he was as comfortable as he'd ever been with the two boys. "It's weird. I don't even know if we can call it a relationship. I just can't believe that there's no awkwardness or jealousy…" 

"How do you feel Dave?" Kurt asked, curling up against Dave's side a little. Blaine had always loved that about Kurt, how he could be very catlike and affectionate when he was in a bad mood. "I realize that Blaine and I kind of sprung this on you, something that's impulsive, weird and not even comfortable." 

"Confused," Dave mumbled, looking to both of them. "I mean I'll admit that I'm attracted to both of you. A lot. Kurt, I always wanted you. I always felt so much desire and admiration for you. I would consider you my first love, seriously and now that we're close as friends, it makes things a lot harder. Blaine, you came to me and shared something that nobody wants to share. We got close over having these mutual moments of weakness and I found out so much about you. You got into my heart and head and…I'm just so confused sorry, I can't give you guys much better than that." 

"I think that's more than enough," Blaine said, reaching over and putting his hand into Dave's. Kurt held his other. It was awkward but oddly symbolic of the weird thing that they were trying to come to terms with. 

They tried a few awkward and experimental kisses over the next hour. Kissing Kurt and kissing Dave were both two different but equally satisfying experiences in Blaine's mind. He liked the way that Dave was hesitant where Kurt was confident and determined. He also loved the way that Dave kissed him like he was made of something precious. He tried to convey to both of the boys with his kisses that he was in love with them. For someone who never knew a thing about love Blaine wanted to show it as best as he possibly could.

After the experimenting died down, Blaine felt Kurt chuckle at his side. "I always prided myself in being different," Kurt said softly. "I think this is about as different as it gets. Wouldn't you both agree with me on that?" 

"Oh yeah," Dave mumbled in a sleepy, kind of lost tone of voice. Dave sounded lost but in a satisfied way, which was exactly how Blaine was feeling. "This is different."  
They took to cuddling for awhile, Blaine and Kurt on either side of Dave because well, his body was just made for cuddling. "Did you know that you're really cuddly?" Blaine asked Dave in his ear. Dave laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"If that's an underhanded way to call a guy fat..." 

Kurt smacked Dave in the shoulder, playfully. "No,' he said. "Blaine means that you just feel so good to cuddle with. That's a huge compliment coming from Blaine because he's..." 

"A cuddle whore," Blaine filled in, grinning. "How'd you get so cuddly?" 

"I was just born that way," Dave teased, rolling his eyes a little bit at the other two boys. There was something incredibly comfortable about the way that they were all kind of curled into each other. They fit perfectly like some kind of messed up puzzle.

 

"Do you guys think this could really work?" Dave asked, a hesitant tone to his voice. Blaine realized that he was scared. Dave was as scared to lose everything as he was. They really were kindred spirits in so many ways. "I mean it doesn't have to have a label, does it? It's just a thing that we're doing that feels right." 

Kurt looked a little bit at a loss for words. Blaine nodded at Dave's statement. "I spent a long time feeling incomplete," Blaine mumbled. "I always called Kurt my missing puzzle piece, but there was something else missing...you know?"

He was honestly sure that even though they had flaws, they were complete with each other. They were really completely incomplete.


End file.
